


and promise you won't give it to nobody else

by caandlelit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 10k words and half of them porn, Banter, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Flirting, Getting Together, Haikyuu Chapter 402 Spoilers, Humor, Laughter During Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pokemon References, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Size Kink, Snark, Social Media, Tenderness, YouTube, a bit of a uh, hinted krkn - Freeform, im such an asshole, oh yeah, yes............
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caandlelit/pseuds/caandlelit
Summary: Takahiro stares uncomprehendingly at the comment section on his latest Instagram post.(yearning, realizing it's mutual, immediate sex and terushima yuuji's godtier pep-talks)
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Kuroo Tetsurou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Matsukawa Issei, Terushima Yuuji & Matsukawa Issei, one of these days i am accidentally going to end up writing matsuhanateru i KNOW IT
Comments: 26
Kudos: 300





	and promise you won't give it to nobody else

**Author's Note:**

> hi,,,,, its been like an hour since hq 402 ,,,,,,,,,, how r we doing lads,,,,,,,,,,,,  
> matsukawa looks jacked and his hair is A FUCKING UNDERCUT and hes all in all incredibly sexy and hanamaki..................... is a fucking literal jpop idol with that hair,,,, so pretty what the FUCK except they called him jobless which, by the way, Fucking hilarious, and also obviously means either social media influencer or, matsukawa 'i work at my dads funeral company' issei's sugar baby or. onlyfans im right  
> thanku to my beta [ lake ](https://animelake13.tumblr.com) !!!!!! ur the best thankyou for being so supportive ily :((  
> also,,, thankyou furudate, truly it's been amazing to grow up with haikyuu, your impact is incredible and you deserve a fully paid luxury island type vacation for inventing seijou 
> 
> title from the take by tory lanez ft chris brown if you know you know  
> images from pinterest  
> matsuhana BRAINROT take it away

**jaaaysx** i saw your bfs comment before he deleted it lmfao (39 likes, 28 replies)

**kuroya** @jaaaysx SAME lmaoo (42 likes)

**jaaaysx** @kuroya lmfaooo (27 likes)

Takahiro stares uncomprehendingly at the comment section on his latest Instagram post.

He’s pretty proud of the post itself, a couple of tasteful, flattering, angled pictures of his arched torso in his newest purchase, a frame-fitting dusty pink lingerie set, stark and bold against his pale skin in the morning light. 

However the comment section is _overflowing_ with his followers shouting about his boyfriend’s deleted comment and, last he checked, Takahiro doesn't have a boyfriend.

He kind of gave up on that for the time being when three months ago, the second guy _in a_ _row_ broke up with him because he was 'too deeply in love with his best friend'.

That last one had been a bit of a blow though. Like dude, what do you _mean_ the ‘sex might be stellar’ but you ‘literally can’t take the sexual tension anymore’? Fuck off Eita.

And also, why the fuck is Kuroo replying to the comment as if he knows exactly who Takahiro’s boyfriend is? Make it make sense.

He keeps scrolling.

**xx.phannie** @jaaaysx UHH 👀 (24 likes)

 **iknowplacs** @jaaaysx bro what did our man say (17 likes)

 **dollgigi** @jaaaysx omfg spill????? (16 likes)

 **vmindelulou** @jaaaysx lmaoo how u gon expose him like this.. (20 likes)

 **larrystan.567** @jaaaysx hfdjvs what was it (17 likes)

 **klklkillme** @jaaaysx homie whatd he say we dieinf here (23 likes)

 **astleyfucker** @jaaaysx MY DUDE (19 likes)

Takahiro’s confusion is rising by the minute. For one, no one is answering any questions as to what the comment was, and second, no one has asked _who_ his boyfriend was. Rather, every goddamn commenter is talking as if they know Takahiro’s boyfriend personally. 

Then he spots a single comment asking who his boyfriend was and he cheers, ‘Yes!’, tapping on the replies.

**slightluu** does anyone know who hana’s boyfriend is, i am so confused (14 likes, 5 replies)

**dollgigi** @slightluu its the guy in like 90% of his pictures @issei.m (25 likes)

Takahiro blinks. _What_.

**slightluu** @dollgigi oohhh r they actually dating then ?? (14 likes)

**dollgigi** @slightluu they’ve never confirmed it but they def act like they are (11 likes)

**klklkillme** @slightluu @dollgigi nd if they arent we all kno they shld b (18 likes)

**dollgigi** @klklkillme LMAO FACTS (7 likes)

‘What the fuck?” he says out loud.

He stares wide eyed at his phone screen. He knows his followers love and are very familiar with Issei, they’ve sent each other particularly funny comments on his youtube videos and livestreams where he dropped in for a minute or two, and Takahiro has discreetly liked several thirst tweets about Issei in the past. 

_This_ is new however, he’d had no idea they thought they were _dating_. And they seem pretty convinced, too.

(Although, he supposes, looking at his previous post, a picture of Issei holding him up, bridal style, where Takahiro is mid laugh and Issei is grinning down at him, he can see what made them think Issei and Takahiro are together.)

(That and the three hundred plus other posts, sixty percent of which Issei is either in, or is the guy taking the picture.)

(It's all platonic. They're just best friends.)

But what had he commented?

He narrows his eyes. Only one obvious course of action to take.

He texts Issei.

_(3:31 pm) hiro baby <3: hey what did u comment loser _

He makes himself a cup of coffee to take back to bed while he waits, wondering idly if he should attempt to make himself lunch or just slice a couple of mangos when the time comes.

It usually takes Issei less than a minute to respond to him, because he has his notifications off for everyone except Takahiro. This little fact usually gets him all soft and beaming, but now, after he’s seen his most recent comment section, there’s a certain hot shivery feeling that arises at the implications, the idea that he’s Issei’s first priority. 

However at the moment, Issei’s pretty busy, having left for Miyagi a few days earlier to stay with his dad to help him out with some work he needed done in his company and he’d promised to be back by tonight. So it’s understandable when his response isn’t immediate like it normally would be.

But that’s also why, fifteen minutes later, his shock and disbelief are completely understandable when his phone pings with a notification that isn’t, to his disappointment, Issei replying with an explanation, and is instead, to his bewildered _outrage_ , Issei commenting on his post.

**issei.m** @jaaaysx :/ (47 likes)

**jaaaysx** @issei.m lmao sorry about that, ik it was nothing deep (24 likes)

Takahiro stares. Then he stares harder, squinting. None of these words make a lick of sense and he is going to lose his mind trying to understand this bullshit.

He checks his messages.

_(3:31 pm) hiro baby <3: hey what did u comment loser _

_seen at 3:42 pm_

Which was five minutes ago.

Left staring at his screen, Takahiro is beyond pissed, and a certain degree of hurt. Issei has never left him on read as anything more than a joke before and this is just fucking weird. He sends a few question marks, frowning.

His eyes widen as he sees the dots that mean he’s typing come up on the screen. He backspaces his half typed text and waits with furrowed eyebrows, only to whine frustratedly when the dots disappear as abruptly as they’d shown up.

Takahiro sends another few question marks and a couple of short, irritated texts, then turns his sights to his messages with Kuroo. He’s on a goddamn mission and if this doesn’t work he will have absolutely no shame asking his followers what Issei commented.

He doesn’t want to examine the fact that they’ve seemingly accepted that he and Issei are dating as the gospel truth. That’s still in shame territory for him. That’s where he draws the shame line. 

_(3:46 pm) hana: what did he comment._

_(3:46 pm) issei.m:_ _please dont tell him_

Tetsurou gazes at his phone screen, noting with amusement that the two texts had arrived within literal seconds of each other.

Then he realizes with increasing horror that _fuck_ , Hanamaki used a period.

He sends Matsukawa a quick apology message and his response is immediate and frantic.

_(3:57 pm) kuroya: sorry dude its been real_

_(3:57 pm) issei.m:_ _DUDE NO_

 _(3:57 pm) issei.m:_ _FUCKINB COME BACK KUROO_

 _(3:57 pm) issei.m:_ _DON’T DO IT ILL FUCKING DIE_

 _(3:57 pm) issei.m:_ _if u love me u wont tell him_

_(3:59 pm) issei.m: kuroo???_

_(3:59 pm) issei.m: BRO ????_

_(3:59 pm) kuroya: DUDE IM SORRY OKAY HES SO FUCKIGN SCARY_

_(4:00 pm) issei.m:_ _I FUCKIN KNOW MAN_

 _(4:00 pm) issei.m:_ _THATS Y IM TELLIMG U NOT TO SENTENCE ME TO DEATH???_

 _(4:01 pm) issei.m:_ _hes gonna cut my fuckinf dick off shit dude im done for_

Tetsurou’s eyes slide up to the top of the screen as another notification pops up. His heart almost stops in terror.

_(4:02 pm) hana: kuroo . buddy._

_(4:02 pm) hana: im waiting my guy_

He lets out a high pitched, squeaky, ‘Oh _shit_.’

Across the room, curled up on his giant red beanbag, Kenma looks up from his DS and gives him a judgmental stare. Tetsurou barely even registers it.

He’s not worried about Matsukawa’s anger. Sure, he’s heard the guy is fucking terrifying on the rare occasion that he gets pissed, but his forgiveness is assured, considering Hanamaki is just as in love with him as he is with Hanamaki, not that he’s aware of that. But if he doesn’t reply to Hanamaki right the fuck now, his continued survival is dubious at best.

Hanamaki’s rage, vicious and long lasting, is something to be feared.

He explains all of this to Kenma, typing fast and pulling up his screenshot of Matsukawa’s thirst comment, because yeah, _obviously_ he took a screenshot. Kenma just rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to his game.

Tetsurou clicks send and hopes to god they sort their shit out and that he didn’t get caught up in the crossfire. That would be fucking garbage.

_(4:02 pm) kuroya: PLEASE DON’T KILL ME_

_(4:03 pm) kuroya sent a photo reply._

Takahiro stares, cheeks flushed, at the screenshot of Matsukawa Issei in _his_ instagram comment section, his words plain and simple and unmistakably him.

**issei.m** lemme fuck (7 likes, 1 reply) 

**miya.atsumu** @issei.m simp (2 likes)

Takahiro feels a shiver crawl up his spine, wide, incredulous eyes locked on the screen.

He quietly turns off his phone and buries his burning face in his pillow, and lets out a long, muffled scream.

When he feels sufficiently screamed out, he pulls the pillow down and hugs it against his chest, still flushed and skin all goosebumpy.

He gnaws at his lip.

 _Holy fuck, Issei wants to_ fuck _him._

Takahiro rolls over and shoves his face in the mattress, a hand sliding down to cup his lingerie clad cock, feeling like a complete fucking mess.

But shit, _this_ combined with the impossibly tender look in Issei’s dark eyes the other day while they’d said goodbye, making Takahiro’s hands shake from how much he wanted to pull him in by the collar for a kiss, this and every other soft moment between them might actually mean-

He fists his half-hard cock, slowly stroking himself to full hardness.

Takahiro swallows the lump in his throat at the realization.

‘He doesn’t _just_ wanna fuck me,' he says hoarsely to their empty apartment. ‘He's in love with me.‘

Twenty odd, dizzy, heated minutes later, Takahiro flips over on shaky legs, reaching out for his vibrating phone. He turns it on to see a series of frazzled texts from Issei and he feels that hot shivery feeling in the pit of his belly again.

_(4:20 pm) issei darling <3: fuck _

_(4:20 pm) issei darling <3: m so sorry _

_(4:21 pm) issei darling <3: shouldntve said that _

_(4:25 pm) issei darling <3: fuckfuckfuck _

_(4:29 pm) issei darling <3: im sorry _

Takahiro lets out a slight huff of a laugh, eyes softening at Issei’s fumbled apologies. 

He _could_ reply, and end his pointless stressing right now, or… he could retaliate. 

He knows every little dirty thing that gets to Issei and with sure fingers, Takahiro taps out his response, guaranteed to blow his mind. 

He sets his phone down and sits back, slurping from his coffee mug and feeling wildly smug and accomplished.

(The mug has the word 'cocktease' emblazoned on the side. 

Pretty accurate, considering.)

Issei’s been feeling like a dead man walking all morning, from his moronic move posting that comment instead of backspacing like he usually does when he types out a comment on Takahiro’s posts that’s a little too gay, to his embarrassing freakout in _Kuroo,_ of _all_ _people’s_ dms when he was caught.

In his defense he barely had breakfast, hadn’t and still hasn’t had coffee yet, and his dickhead of a dad’s had him up and running around since 7 _fucking_ am, which has been as terrible as it sounds.

The instant the first of the two meetings he has to be in today is over he has his phone out, some intern’s nasty black coffee (or perfect as Hiro would describe it) cradled in one hand like a holy book.

He’d sat through the meeting, the middle aged men dressed in far neater suits than his own half undone tie seated around him droning on about some morgue industry jargon he couldn’t muster up two shits about, distracted and wishing he could be texting Takahiro under the table like he normally would have been.

But instead all Issei had was his never ending pit of guilt, endless disapproving looks from old men, and a sequence of unopened texts burning a hole in his pocket that he knew without checking would get shorter and more clipped with rising fury as they went on.

In the café near his dad’s building, hand on his face and peeking out through his fingers, Issei scrolls through the texts, wincing at the upset and pissed tone he can feel radiating through the phone screen.

_(3:31 pm) hiro baby <3: hey what did u comment loser _

_(3:46 pm) hiro baby <3: ?? _

_(3:47 pm) hiro baby <3: dude come back _

_(3:47 pm) hiro baby <3: ??? _

_(3:49 pm) hiro baby <3: what the actual fuck _

_(3:58 pm) hiro baby <3: issei _

He groans into his hand and miserably slides further down into his seat, taking that last text like a shot to the heart.

In an attempt to shake off his pitiful mood he takes a long gulp of coffee, only to hiss at the burning sensation on his tongue and gaining a scornful look from some superior hipster patron in the process.

When he’d opened Takahiro’s first text halfway through the meeting, Issei had immediately dropped his phone and gone through all five phases of grief. 

His second text had Issei wavering, and he’d started to type out a pathetic apology with fumbling fingers but then he’d been called to get up because the meeting had ended and Issei had hastily turned off his phone and shoved it in his pocket, feeling the vibrations start.

Then Issei had spent the elevator ride back down from the conference room feverishly texting Kuroo, begging him not to tell Hiro what he’d said and when he stopped replying, he’d kicked the wall, only to embarrassedly realize his father was raising his thick eyebrows at him, unimpressed.

Issei had winced, stood up straighter with hunched shoulders, silently speculating how exactly Takahiro would murder him for the remainder of the trip.

He takes another sip of coffee, whimpering at the instant scalding on the roof of his mouth and accidentally spilling some over his shirt because of course he’d forgotten how hot it was again.

Issei glances down from where he’s dabbing at his collar with a tissue when his phone lights up. He picks it up, brows furrowing.

_(4:07 pm) kuroya: dude_

_kuroya sent a photo reply_

_(4:07 pm) kuroya: i showed him ur comment and he left me on read rippp_

_(4:07 pm) kuroya: bruh moment_

_(4:08 pm) issei.m: oh FUCK_

_(4:08 pm) kuroya: see u in hell lmao_

Issei cringes at the screenshot of Takahiro leaving Kuroo’s screenshot on read and wonders morbidly if he’s gonna go with castration, or just beat him over the head with a baseball bat till he hits the bucket.

He picks up his chicken sandwich and takes a bite morose, chewing and swallowing. It tastes like his last meal.

He valiantly ignores the increasingly frequent contemptuous looks he’s getting from that one other guy at the table near him.

When he’s eaten as much as he can, he gazes at his chat with Takahiro and tries not to cry in public.

The last text really hurts.

_(3:58 pm) hiro baby <3: issei _

Issei stares at it, eyes stinging. 

Then he says under his breath, ‘Oh for fuck’s sake,’ and starts typing out apologies, clicking send blindly and taking breaks to wallow and chew at his giant sandwich, which tastes like granite but he hates wasting food.

Takahiro leaves his texts on read, which only makes him curse louder and run a trembling hand through his already messy hair. Shit, which god did he piss off recently?

 _Your favorite one, dumbfuck,_ says a little voice in his head smugly. _You pissed off Takahiro._

He knows, but _hey._

Issei’s leg is jittery and the coffee definitely didn’t help. His head shoots up when he hears his phone vibrate and he picks it up and taps, hoping it’s Takahiro replying.

It isn’t, but.

It’s definitely something.

He stares at his phone screen. His notifications led him to a comment on his most recent instagram post, a gym selfie from a few weeks ago that Takahiro had liked and commented on immediately, ragging him about how his ‘hair looked ugly’ but his ‘titties looked fat.’ Issei had laughed out loud at the time.

He isn’t laughing now, his mouth dry and his gaze wide and stuck on the words on the screen.

**hana** spit on me please (52 likes, 12 replies)

**kuroya** @hana damn it hanamaki that is not how u confess (35 likes)

**klklkillme** @hana @kuroya @dollgigi BRUH MOMENT (17 likes)

**dollgigi** @klklkillme LMAOO are you fucking KIDDINGG me (13 likes)

A shiver crawls up his spine and his eyes dilate.

Issei’s mind shuts down.

He moves on autopilot, pays and sprints for his dad’s building, grabs his stuff there and packs up haphazardly, and he’s at the door, phone in hand with his thumb hovering over the call button saying his goodbyes to the anxious blonde receptionist girl in the lobby in five minutes flat.

He’s already at the train station with five unanswered calls under his belt when Issei remembers to shoot his dad a text apologizing for missing the last meeting that he barely cares about in between calling and sending Takahiro typo riddled texts he’s not replying to.

He can respect that Takahiro isn’t answering though, that’s understandable. Horribly and unnecessarily cruel of him, but completely understandable. 

Issei sits on the two hour long train ride from Miyagi back to Tokyo with his flushed face buried in his hands, messing with his completely wrecked hair and neurotically fixating on the fact that shit, Takahiro is _attracted_ to him, and he _knows_ what Issei commented, and his response wasn’t to, as he’d previously assumed, best case scenario; drop him instantly and worst case scenario; take a crowbar to his face, but instead to shoot back with his own absolutely fucking _unfairly_ sexual comment.

And maybe, possibly, Issei has a tiny little shot here.

He hopes he doesn’t fuck it up.

At some point around the half an hour mark as more people board at some stop Issei can't be bothered to pay attention to the name of, some punk looking blonde guy strolls up to the empty seats next to Issei and throws himself down a seat apart. 

Issei barely notices him until he coughs once, then again pointedly. He spares him a glance and the guy observes Issei and his ruined state. 

Punk blondie smiles commiseratingly. 'Booty call?' 

Issei furrows his thick brows at him, scrunching his nose. He wonders why the hell he's addressing him. He also wonders, a little angrier, how he thinks he can sum up all of Issei's ongoing issues so succinctly. 

Then he realizes he'll probably lose his mind if he waits quietly for his stop. 

So he tilts his head, making a so-so gesture with his hand. 'Kind of?'

The guy pulls a confused face. 

Issei sighs. 'It's a long story.'

'Well, we have more than an hour,' he says. 

Issei considers it.

Then he shrugs, 'What the hell. So basically-'

  
  
  
  


'Man… so you're telling me you guys are best friends, you've been in love with him since you first met in high school, you're both gay and you live together, and you found out he's also attracted to you while you were at work and you dipped immediately to go bone him?'

Issei winces. 'Sounds really embarrassing when you put it like that but yep, that's the gist of it.'

Blonde punk leans back and lets out a low whistle. _'Damn_ ' he says. 'So you're _fucked_ fucked, huh.'

Issei nods grimly. Not quite how he'd put it, but very accurate nonetheless.

The guy claps his shoulder and says, 'Hey. Look at me, man.' 

Issei looks up, feeling absurdly like he's talking to a school counselor.

A pierced and tatted school counselor.

Issei tries to conceal his wince at the idea, and blinks and stares at the guy.

He stares back earnestly. 'I know shit looks incredibly rough, but dude! You have something with this guy! I think you've gotta shoot your shot.'

He hesitates. 'Really?'

The guy nods emphatically. 'Yeah man! What've you got to lose! See, you guys are best friends. You've been through a lot together. I bet he'd at least be open to dating you if you confess, and worst case scenario he'd just reject you and you guys can move on!' 

Issei nods slowly, then again, firmer. 'You know what, you're very convincing.. yeah, you're right, dude... I have to shoot my shot! Shit, Hiro's my best friend, he'd never be a dick about this.'

The guy cheers. 'Hell yeah! What've you got to lose!'

'Absolutely nothing, besides my dignity and my closest relationship, but- it's fine, yeah?'

'Not like you've got much dignity when it comes to this guy, thought, not gonna lie to you man,' he replies.

Issei shoves him, huffing amusedly. 'Yeah, yeah.' 

Blondie grins at him and Issei grins back. The sound of the announcer rings out. 'And here's your stop, dude! You've fuckin' got this!'

'Yeah. I got this.' 

Issei stands up confidently, tossing his bag strap over his shoulder and makes for the train door and each step is heavier than the last. 

He turns around halfway and buries his face in his hands. 

'Fuck, I _don't_ got this, what if it goes horribly and what if he hates me and makes fun of me forever or worse, ditches me and never talks to me agai-' 

The guy shakes him violently by the shoulders. 'Hey, hey dickweed!' 

Issei jerks his head up. 

Blonde punk looks at him steadily. 'You got this. You're a goddamn catch, your hair looks _so_ fresh today, you've totally been working out and honestly, your boy is probably already in love with you. He's waiting. Go get him.' 

Issei stares at him. He nods, gives him a quick hug and nods again, firmer, for real this time. 'Thanks dude, your pep talks are fantastic and I owe you.'

The guy beams at him. 'Fuck yeah dude, now go!'

Issei's at the door when the guy calls out, 'Wait!'

He turns around with a questioning look on his face. 

The blonde guy hands him a stick of mint gum. 'For your breath,' he says, waggling his brows. There's a piercing in one of them. Issei wonders if he should think about getting one of those.

He blinks, then takes it, unwrapping the foil and popping it in his mouth. 

Issei nods, chewing. 'You're like my actual life coach. Seriously, thanks, man.'

'No problem dude, and good luck!' 

By the time he gets home it’s after six pm, the sky a medley of pink and gold and Issei stands alone in front of their apartment door, holding his key with the cute creampuff keychain they’d commissioned from that artist Oikawa likes.

(Takahiro has a matching cheese-filled steak one for his key.)

He hesitates for only a moment before he slides it into the lock and turns the doorknob.

Issei steps in and toes off his shoes, dropping his bag and relaxing a bit at the familiar sight of their living room, a bowl full of mango peels and a knife perched precariously on the edge of the coffee table in front of the sofa.

He’d probably just had mangos in the afternoon without Issei to wake him up and coax him into eating a proper meal.

The _exact_ definition of a ‘proper meal’ is still an ongoing argument between Issei and Hiro.

(‘I don’t adhere by the conservative rules of society-‘

‘-damn, AP level words there, Hiro-‘

‘-fuck off, if I want to have this yellow bread and chocolate sauce for dinner I fucking will, _who_ will stop me I’m an adult-‘

‘- _uhh_ , ME? _I’m_ stopping you, dumbass, COME BACK HERE YOU DIDN’T HAVE LUNCH-‘

‘- _GET_ _AWAY FROM ME AND MY YELLOW BREAD-'_ )

Issei takes the bowl to the kitchen, cleaning up each other's messes an instinctual thing after so many years together since they first met in high school.

And it's only when he turns around after tossing the trash and setting the bowl in the sink, catching Takahiro mid-step towards him, and drags his eyes up long legs and watches the bob of his throat as he swallows, his eyes a warm metallic in the evening light that everything clicks and Issei realizes quietly that _oh._ They’re in love.

Issei strides forward, long legs closing the distance between them in only a second.

And before Takahiro can do more than part his lips to say hello, Issei pulls him in by the hip, cupping a hand around the back of his pale neck and tugging him up those last few inches to still the maddeningly pink mouth he’s _dreamt_ about with a hard kiss.

And then for a minute that feels like an eternity there’s a blissful _nothing_ , just the sweet scent of his imported vanilla deodorant and the feeling of his soft dyed hair in Issei’s fingers and the slow, slick slide of their lips.

Takahiro kisses him back just as eagerly, mouth hot and wet and perfect and Issei makes a helpless, quiet and broken noise at the back of his throat, tightening his hold on his hip because _fuck,_ this is all that he’s ever wanted.

They split apart slowly only to breathe, eyes still half shut and Issei presses their foreheads together, watching and drinking in the way Hiro’s long, copper eyelashes flutter against his fine cheekbones, painted flushed and gold by the sunset.

His eyelids slide up and his molten silver eyes peek at Issei through his lashes and he can't help but grin wide and affectionate.

'Hi.'

Takahiro beams back, pressing a kiss to his jaw and saying, ‘Welcome home, jackass. You're a little early.’

He shrugs lightly. 'Skipped a meeting or two.'

'And why's that?' Takahiro asks.

‘I missed you,’ he replies, heart stuck in his throat. 

His grin widens. ‘Yeah. I noticed.’

Issei lets out a half groan, half laugh. ‘Hey, knock it off, alright, _this,’_ he jerks his chin between them, ‘-would have taken months, maybe even years more if I hadn’t fucked up.’

'Okay no, it wouldn't have taken _that_ long,' Takahiro argues.

'You're oblivious and I'm a pussy, it would've taken forever.'

He hums skeptically, then admits after a beat, ‘I would've been okay with waiting forever. For you, y'know.’

Issei’s breath catches and he says helplessly, ‘ _Shit,_ Hiro,’ and leans in again for a deep kiss.

Takahiro sighs contentedly into his mouth, letting Issei lick his way in and nip and suck at his plush lower lip. 

‘Not gonna make you wait anymore,’ he promises, leaning back so Takahiro can see Issei’s eyes, see he's honest.

Takahiro tugs him back in impossibly closer by the tie, wrapping it around his hand and kissing the corner of his mouth and he rasps, a touch amused, ‘I’m okay with that, too.’

Issei pushes him up against the kitchen counter, kissing him long and slow, dropping wet, open mouthed kisses against his jaw and neck and Hiro bares his neck with a whine. 

‘God, you don’t even know, I’ve wanted you for _so long-_ ‘ His voice is deep and rough and cracks humiliatingly at the last word. 

'Ew, you want me? That's so embarrassing for you,' Takahiro says, fisting at Issei's hair and the other hand pulling off his tie and tossing it carelessly on the floor, then tugging out the back of his shirt from where it's tucked loosely into his pants.

Issei laughs raggedly and sucks a mark into his neck in favor of replying.

Takahiro scratches lightly at the shaved hair of his undercut with his short nails, and Issei accidentally bites down a little too hard at the feeling of goosebumps that crawls up his spine. 

Takahiro seems to like it, letting out a soft, shaky moan. 

'I guess it is pretty embarrassing. I want you a lot, y'know,' he says, hands sliding down his hips to his bare thighs, rucking up his oversized t-shirt. 'Think about you all the fucking- shit, is this my Warped Tour shirt?'

Takahiro only laughs, low and pleased at his reaction and Issei groans out, 'Tease,' and gropes up further at his strong thighs. 

His hands still when they skim across bare skin and twin strips of fabric that definitely aren't boxer shorts.

His forehead drops onto Takahiro's shoulder and he lets out a whine. 'You're trying to fucking kill me, asshole.'

'Only after a good fuck,' he replies, the hand in Issei's hair jerking his head up to press a sweet kiss to his cheek and Issei can't help grinning softly. He tugs Issei's face off his shoulder and leans up for a kiss, hot and slick and dirty. 

He pulls back and breathes, eyes lidded and bright, 'And after you get me a nice expensive ring. I'll need something to remember you by, after all.'

'You mean something to sell for when my savngs run out, Mr Sugarbaby?'

Takahiro bites his cheek and repeats as Issei laughs, 'Something to _remember_ you by.'

'I'll do my best to make my last days good for you, sweetheart,' Issei responds, so full of love his chest hurts. _'Really_ give you something to remember me by.' 

As Issei speaks, his hands give Takahiro's thighs a quick squeeze, making him laugh out loud, before sliding up to cup at the round curve of his ass, thumbs slipping under the fabric of the thong at his hips.

The kiss turns sloppier as Takahiro shivers and squirms slightly, pushing back into Issei's hands and _his_ hand moving from where he'd been gripping Issei's belt to smooth up under his shirt, digging his nails into the flat plane of his back, scraping up and settling between his shoulder blades. 

'Still want that ring though,' Takahiro murmurs, and Issei pulls back to press an openmouthed kiss to his right cheekbone, lingering and then whispers in his ear, lips grazing skin, 'I'll get you the shiniest, gaudiest diamond one in the store so you can piss off Oikawa and we'll pick out the real ones together, how's that sound?'

Takahiro's lips part and he stares up at Issei with lovely, glossed over eyes and says, 'Sounds good. Sounds _epic_.'

They kiss again, hot and needy, and then Takahiro pulls back and asks, 'Why would my big expensive diamond ring piss off Oikawa though, he's rich enough to buy, like, twenty of those himself.'

Issei shrugs, nipping at his jaw. 'Just got a feeling that something as loud and flashy as that'd irritate him, y'know? Really rile him up.'

Takahiro considers this, then says, 'Yeah that checks out,' and catches Issei's lips in another long, slow kiss. 

'I bet he'd call it gay-looking,' he mutters in an afterthought and Issei laughs against his mouth, hands squeezing his ass and he _feels_ when Takahiro shivers in his hold. 

Issei kisses him harder, teeth biting into his bottom lip. 

'Fuck, can't believe you're wearing this for me, _baby_ , you been lying around all day waiting for me to get back?' Issei mumurs hotly into the kiss, left hand braced under the curve of his ass, two long fingers spreading Takahiro's left asscheek away from the right and the other hand squeezing and groping like he can't get enough. 

He really can't get enough. Lingerie in Takahiro’s signature pink and one of Issei’s black band shirts, it’s a look that’s making him lose his fucking mind, heat in his hands and veins from how much he wants him.

'N-not for you,' Takahiro says, lying through his teeth, nails digging almost painfully into Issei's back and Issei grins. 

'Oh? Got some other best friend you have insane amounts of sexual tension with hiding out somewhere?' 

'Hiding out, definitely, 'cause of what you'd do to him if you found him,' Takahiro says, laughing and moaning in the same breath. 

Issei has to concede to that. His hands rise up to squeeze at his waist, thumbs rubbing circles into his hip bones, fingers massaging at flesh. He crooks a finger into the strip of pink lace above his ass and pulls, then lets it _SNAP_ back onto round cheeks and Takahiro’s breath hitches.

'I'd beat him up,' he says roughly, hands fitting themselves to his asscheeks like they live there. 

Takahiro _whines._ 'Why is the idea of you beating people up for me attractive?' he says, breathless and arching back into Issei's touch so sweetly. 'Did you unfect me with your weird kinks?'

Issei digs his nails in, carving red crescent shaped marks on his ass. He's toying with the idea of a quick spank, wondering if he can get away with it. 'I didn't infecr you with anything. It's attractive to you because you're a little bit of a slut for me,' he says. 

Takahiro lets out a short, high, whiny noise like he can't hold it in.

Issei's eyes widen, then go dark.

He laughs, low and quiet, as Takahiro's flush deepens.

His mouth makes its way from Takahiro's jaw to below his ear, murmuring as he shivers, 'You are, aren't you. You _need_ it, don’t you? Need it from me. Fuck, babe.' 

Issei gives in and gives that round ass a short, hard slap and Takahiro buries his face in Issei’s neck, moaning, ‘ _Issei._ ’

‘Yeah, baby. Need my _cock_.’

Takahiro exhales sharply. Issei slides a hand up to thread itself in his soft pink hair and jerks his head back to stare at his face, lips parted, cheeks flushed and eyes sweet and needy.

Issei thinks he might be a little obsessed with Takahiro being needy.

‘Say it.’

Takahiro’s tongue darts out to wet his parted, reddened lips. 

‘Make me,’ he replies, dares.

Issei swallows. 

'Now why would you say that to your best friend that you have sexual tension with, you know that shit gets to me,' he mutters. 'That's not playing fair.'

Takahiro snorts and says, pulling him down with a hand on his neck, 'Fucking kiss me, nerd.'

'Beg for it,' he replies against his mouth, grinning broadly when Takahiro laughs so hard he can't even kiss back, shoving his face in Issei's chest in a useless attempt to stifle his giggling. 

Issei presses a soft kiss into his hair and breathes in the moment, so grateful he has this. 

Takahiro's laughter trails off and he looks up at him, biting back his smile and his eyes bright like headlights and Issei is a deer, caught and stuck in place. 

He's always been a sucker for Takahiro's eyes and the way they make him feel seen. 

'Hey.'

'Yeah?'

He watches breathlesslyvas they lidden and go sultry and Takahiro's swollen, deep pink lips form around the words, 'I need your cock.'

Issei's mind goes blank and he lifts Takahiro up by his thighs, barely registering his high pitched, 'What the fuck _-'_ as he wraps his strong legs tight around Issei's waist, grip on his hair unforgiving and nails near to drawing blood on his back. 

'We're moving this to a bed _now,_ which room, yours or mine, pick fast,' he says quick and Takahiro chokes on his laugh, saying, 'Issei you fucking _mess_ ,' and Issei ignores that and gets to the hallway and says, _'Choose_.'

'Yours,' says Takahiro, tugging Issei's face up with two hands cradling his sharp jaw. 

He can't help the soft smile that tugs at his lips at the look in his eyes, dilated and stuck on Takahiro.

'I want you to fuck me in your bed,' he murmurs, kissing Issei long and slick as he carries Takahiro to his room, holding him up with one arm to twist open the door with his free hand and Takahiro can't help but groan into his mouth at the display. 

He tosses him on the bed like he weighs nothing and all six skinny feet of Takahiro are offended beyond belief. 

Issei pulls off his pants and drops onto his knees on the mattress, unbuttoning his shirt and Takahiro pulls him down by the collar so Issei can crowd around him. Issei throws his shirt away and his mouth is frantic, kissing Takahiro and making him dizzy and warm all over. 

'Fuck yeah, baby, gonna fuck you, you're mine, you're finally in my _bed,_ shit,' he mumbles nonsensically into the kiss, and Takahiro bites back a moan at the words, feeling the same.

Issei slides his hands up, up Takahiro's legs and hips and ribs, rucks up his shirt and Takahiro helps him take it off, throwing it to the side and tugging Issei back in. 

Issei pulls back to look at Takahiro, his eyes dark like midnight and gazing at Takahiro in that tender way.

He feels that burning in the pit of his stomach, the _he's looking at me_ heat he's been feeling for so long and he's practically feverish, possibly addicted to it.

Takahiro arches his back and Issei's gaze falls predictably to the pink laced bra clinging to his chest and Takahiro almost rolls his eyes, huffing amusedly.

'Loser.'

'Hey,' Issei says, as he slides a hand up his hip to curl around his ribs, big and warm. 'In my defence, you look absolutely stunning.'

His other hand goes higher, cupping at his side, nails at his back and his thumb teasing at Takahiro's nipple through the sleek fabric. 

'Is that right?'

He inhales sharply as Issei grazes his nail against the sensitive skin and flushes when Issei looks up, his gaze lidded, grinning like an asshole. 

'Yeah,' he says simply. 'You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.'

Takahiro kicks him in the side, cheeks flushed and he just tweaks his nipple, making him gasp out a curse.

Issei slides both hands up to his chest, tugging at his nipples and Takahiro arches his chest into it and moans, fisting at Issei's hair. Issei laughs, moving up the bed to straddle him, knees caging him in and a hand going up to pull him into a kiss.

Takahiro's mouth goes slack as Issei's hand slips under the bra to rub a calloused thumb at his nipple, drawing circles that Takahiro squirms underneath, feeling hot, burning hot.

Issei sinks his teeth into Takahiro's bottom lip and he whines, arms loose around the width of his shoulders, grinding against his cock through his boxers and looking for friction. Issei swipes his tongue at Takahiro's lower lip, sucking and nipping. 

He pulls away to exhale over Takahiro's wet mouth and his parted lips and Takahiro groans, eyes half shut and breathing unsteady. 

Issei slides his large hand down to cup at the side of his neck, thumb dipping into his slick mouth and Takahiro nips at it.

'Cute,' Issei murmurs, his voice scratchy and his eyes glinting. 

Takahiro whines frustratedly and pulls him back in, tugging down his hand and kissing that insufferable mouth and Issei huffs and his mouth is still, not kissing back and Takahiro grinds forward, irritated and needy and groaning and Issei only laughs. 

_'C'mon,_ Issei, kiss me, _bite_ me.'

'Do you really want it?'

 _'Please_.'

Issei relents and snags his wrist, intertwines their fingers and whispers, 'Whatever you say, sweetheart,' as his lips start moving, teeth biting at Takahiro's ruined lip again and he moans. 

'Like it to hurt, huh?' says Issei hoarsely when he pulls back, mouth on Takahiro's neck and sucking love bites against his pale skin. 

Takahiro scoffs. 'Everybody fun likes it to hurt at least a little,' he says, tugging rough and pointedly at Issei's messy hair and he lets out a short, low moan. 

Issei huffs, breath hot against his skin. 'Point taken. So I'm fun, then?' 

Takahiro pulls him up to kiss the tip of his nose, beaming as he scrunches it. 'You're the fucking best.'

Issei's eyes are fond and Takahiro squirms slightly, cheeks reddening under that gaze and Issei leans in to kiss him, gentle and chaste. 

'You're so, so _sweet_ , Hiro,' Issei murmurs, slick mouth dropping kisses all over his neck.

Takahiro's cheeks flush harder. 'I'm literally not sweet at all,' he says.

'You're sweet to _me_ ,' Issei insists, a hand slipping to his back to unclip the bra. 

'The other week I told you to shove your head in a pit of lava because you wouldn't give me your donut.' 

'A perfect angel,' he croons and Takahiro whines as Issei's hand slides down to cup and squeeze at his cock through the fabric quick and rough. 

Issei tugs the hot pink straps down his shoulders, hands big and stroking up and down Takahiro's arms and he shivers in his hold. Issei takes off the bra, tossing it on the headboard and his mouth immediately attaching itself to one of Takahiro's now bare nipples, sucking and lapping. 

Takahiro squirms helplessly into it, hips thrusting as he moans. 

Issei's hands dip down to press his hips firmly into the mattress and he moans louder, breeath hitching.

Issei hums, and switches to the other nipple, a hand coming up to rub and roll at the first, pinked and spit slick one. 

'You're fucking perfect,' he mouths against his nipple, and Takahiro groans at the words and the feeling of his mouth against his sensitive skin.

He licks, then scrapes his teeth against it and Takahiro makes a horribly wrecked, whiny noise that he'll never stop being embarrassed of. 

He pulls back slightly to blow on it and the cool air makes Takahiro whimper out a, _'Fuck_ ,' and twist his torso side to side, goosebumps rising across his skin.

Issei grins and leans in, forearms beside his head and cages him in and catches Takahiro's bitten, kiss-swollen lips with his own in a deep, open mouthed kiss, lazily moving their mouths together. 

Takahiro pulls back and gives Issei his best deadpan stare. 'Didn't I ask for your cock?'

Issei's eyes are practically black, blown out and he replies, gaze stuck on Takahiro's mouth, 'Huh, did you? Can't remember, guess you're gonna have to ask again.'

He looks down at him, eyes crinkled and dimples out for the full, completely life-ruining impact of that fucking devilish grin and Takahiro rolls his eyes. 

Takahiro's tongue flickers out to lick the excess saliva off his lips and Issei's eyes only get darker as he leans in unconsciously. 

'Issei,' he starts, voice lilting, leaning up slightly. 

Issei leans in even closer and they're sharing breathing air. 

_'Please_..' he continues, dragging it out, hands sliding down his wide shoulders to wrap around Issei's strong biceps, squeezing lightly. 

He's in love with the way his pale skin contrasts with Issei's gorgeous tan.

Issei's eyes are heavy lidded and promising, _so_ dark and Takahiro tilts his head up to graze lips, exhaling, and as his eyes haze over at the proximity and the warm breath, Takahiro tightens his grip and flips them around, tossing a leg over his lap and settling in place smugly.

'Give me your cock,' he finishes demandingly.

His eyes go wide, dilated and thrown at the sudden change in positioning but then they flutter shut and he huffs out a laugh, shaking his head slightly as his big hands slide down his hips to cup Takahiro's ass. 

He shifts up, relaxing his back against the headboard and grins up at Takahiro.

'Always a fucking minx,' he says. 

Takahiro shrugs modestly. 'Yeah well. Where's the lube.'

Issei laughs again, spreading his asscheeks apart teasingly and Takahiro flushes slightly. 'The _lube_ , Issei,' he repeats, raspier and higher pitched.

'Mmm,' is all he says, as he slips a finger under the thong string, dipping the tip of his finger against Takahiro's hole. 

He bites his lip. 'Issei.'

Issei looks up lazily, amused and massaging lightly at his asshole like he has any right. Like he has all the rights.

Takahiro's grip tightens and his nails dig into the muscle of Issei's upper arms.

Issei winces at the pain and slips another finger under the g-string to spread open his hole the tiniest bit and Takahiro's breath stops, gaze unfocusing at the feeling of it.

Issei grins wolfishly, then inclines his head towards his nightstand on the left. 'Yeah baby, it's in the top drawer in my nightstand, could you be a doll and lean over and get it?'

Takahiro wets his lips and says, eyes dilated and cheeks flushed, 'You're a fucking dick,' and leans over Issei to rummage in his drawer for the lube. 

'Only addicted to you,' Issei replies.

He instantly takes advantage of the position and gives his right asscheek a hard _SMACK_ , the fingers rubbing at his hole making it a billion times better and Takahiro barely bites back a high whine. 

His hand is so big and feels insanely good covering a whole cheek, squeezing and kneading like the douchebag he is.

Takahiro pulls back up, cherry flavored lube in hand and drops it on Issei's chest, leaning in and kissing him sloppy and desperate and Issei moans into his mouth as Takahiro rakes his nails through his hair, his hands tightening on Takahiro's ass. 

Takahiro squirms back into his touch and Issei lets out a rough laugh. He sucks at his bottom lip and Takahiro whines, gripping helplessly at his big arms.

His hand slips up the curve of Takahiro's ass, pulling the thong down around his upper thighs and letting it snap tight against Takahiro's flesh and he reaches for the lube from where it's about to fall off the bed while Takahiro tries not to whimper.

Takahiro rests his hands on his broad shoulders and hears the click of the cap opening, then closing as the first slicked finger comes nudging at his hole, teasing his rim. 

Issei takes his time pushing his finger in till the knuckle, then once it's in he's curving it, teasing and fucking it in and out achingly slow and Takahiro buries his face in Issei's neck, presses his mouth against his sweat slick skin and whispers, 'More.'

Immediately, there's another finger pressing into his hole, slow and steady until it's fully in, and Takahiro feels a quiet satisfaction at the way Issei gave him what he wanted the instant he asked. 

Issei fucks into him almost lazily with two long fingers, scissoring and curling them and Takahiro's breath is uneven when Issei murmurs, 'Shit, you're so fucking _tight_ , Hiro..'

'Mm. Gimme another one.' 

'Needy. Whatever you say.'

And there's three fingers pumping in and out of him slowly, longer and thicker and so much better than his own.

He slides his hand down to stroke Issei's tan, sweaty chest, fingers trailing absently down his pecs and abs and Issei's hand tightens on his ass. 

Takahiro presses his hand flat against Issei's abdomen and grinds down against his cock, definitely painfully hard in his boxers and grins when he lets out a hiss. 

Then his eyes widen and he's trembling and moaning loud and high, arms giving out and he collapses against Issei's chest as long fingers massage sudden and cruel and merciless against his prostate. 

Warm breath against his ear as Issei laughs softly, voice raspy, 'Look at you taking it, so good. Such a good boy, ready for my cock baby?'

Takahiro flushes hard at the lewd tone and the squelching sound of his fingers fucking in and out of his hole, and he feels like a mess nodding into Issei's chest, downy chest hairs brushing against his cheek. 

Issei drags it out, rubbing at his prostate for a few more long, torturous seconds as Takahiro shivers, then pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the sheets. 

He brings his hands up to Takahiro's elbows, strokes up and down the length of his arms and murmurs, 'Gonna have to sit up for me so I can take off my pants, babe,' and Takahiro moves, sitting back as Issei tugs his boxers down and off and his cock bobs up onto his lower abs, thick and long and hard and Takahiro wets his lips.

Issei tosses his pants on the floor then cups Takahiro's jaw and pulls him back in and he straddles his lap, his dick still confined in the lacey material of his underwear, hard and desperate for friction and rutting against Issei's abdomen. 

Issei kisses him slow and dirty, licking at his teeth and gums and biting at his lip and Takahiro lets out a soft noise when he feels the thick head of Issei's cock against his ass. 

Issei teases it against his hole for a moment, making Takahiro arch back and then he stops and says, 'Oh shit, wait, condom or not?' 

Takahiro bites his lip. Issei's eyebrows shoot up, an amused grin tugging at the sides of his mouth. 

Takahiro starts, 'I'm clean, are-.' Stops and sighs, _'Shut_ _up_ ,' at the look in Issei's eyes and then continues. 'Are you clean?'

Issei lets a cocky, sleazy grin take over his face. 'Yeah. Wanna feel me cum in you, huh?' 

'Oh my god-' he cuts himself off and swallows, then reaches for the lube. He drizzles it over his hand and wraps his slick, cherry red-stained palm and fingers around Issei's dick, rubbing his thumb just below the head and jacking him off slow and smooth. 

'Takahiro..'

He slides down to kneel between Issei's legs, hand still stroking Issei's thick cock, slicking it up and fulfilling every fantasy he's ever had of having it hard and heavy in his hand. 

_'Fucking hell-'_

Takahiro ducks his head down to mouth at the fat head, sticking his tongue out and lapping at the tangy beads of precum and he hears a whine from above and presses a delicate kiss to his slit in response. 

He sucks the head in, looking up at Issei and sucking just a bit harder to further the wrecked look on his face. 

His eyes have gone so black and hazy, his mouth open and moaning curses, tan cheeks flushed and dark fringe sticking to his sweaty forehead, fists clenched in the sheets. 

Issei looks down at him, lips parted and panting, fighting to not fuck up into Takahiro's mouth. 

'Hiro, shit, you look _so_ fucking good, what the fuck.'

Takahiro watches him through his lashes and takes him in deeper, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head and Issei bucks up, moaning, _'Hiro_ ,' and Takahiro presses his hips down so he doesn't gag. 

He pulls off, giving his long cock one last lick, tasting of salt and saliva and cherry lube. 

He crawls back up into his lap, linking his arms behind his neck and kissing him sweet and soft and Issei groans low into the kiss, mouth slow and sluggish. Takahiro is one hundred percent addicted.

He pulls back and smiles beatifically. 'Your cock is pretty big.'

Issei swallows, wetting his lips and Takahiro feels his dick twitch against his ass. 'Yeah?' His voice is hoarse and broken. 

His smile widens. 'Yeah. _Really_ big.'

Issei shuts his eyes and inhales raggedly and Takahiro grinds back against his cock. 

'Shit, can I please fuck you already?'

Takahiro grins. 'Yeah, okay baby.'

Before the words even fully leave his mouth Issei's hand is around his dick, guiding it towards Takahiro's hole and the head is pressing into his rim, his other hand pulling Takahiro's left cheek to the side. 

Issei moans as Takahiro seats himself fully on his cock and Takahiro whines, feeling stretched and full. 

His hands settle on Takahiro's ass, massaging at his flesh and Takahiro holds a moment, settling, then threads a hand into Issei's messy hair and rocks down experimentally and they moan in unison. 

Takahiro's other hand slides down to Issei's bicep and he grips it and grinds down again. Issei exhales sharply. 

Takahiro starts bouncing, rocking up and down and Issei thrusts up languidly, hitting his prostate and Takahiro moans, his rhythm faltering then slowly working back up to grinding on his thick cock, feeling so good inside him. 

'So fucking _tight_ fuck,' Issei moans at a particularly good thrust, throwing his head back against the headboard with a dull thump, hands digging into Takahiro's ass. 'You're so _good,_ feel so good I could literally cum right now.'

Takahiro pants, bouncing and pale skin glowing with sweat, 'You're not even doing anything, asshole.'

Issei grins lazily, grinding up sharp and sudden and Takahiro's eyes go wide and he lets out a high noise, squirming on his cock. 

He slaps Takahiro's ass, grinning up at him losing it and says, 'I'm waiting for you to burn yourself out.'

'Issei is l-loafing around,' Takahiro snarks around a moan, grip sliding from the sweat on Issei's bicep. 

'Thought we agreed I'm definitely a Croagunk?' Issei asks, mouth sucking and biting at the pale skin of Takahiro's collarbones.

'What the- what the fuck is a Croagunk,' Takahiro says, bouncing faster, hips thrusting.

'Y'know, the, uh, the 'lil blue guy, he looks like a toad.' He finds a sensitive spot and sinks his teeth in and Takahiro's breath stutters, his rhythm sloppier.

He catches his breath and replies, 'Oh shit, right, blue Kermit.' Issei laughs into his neck. 'But no, I can't sexualize the little _toad_ guy.'

Issei scrapes his teeth against the mark he's made, saying, 'Please for the love of god, Takahiro, don't sexualize _any_ Pokémon, what the fuck.'

'But you're _so hot,_ ' he whines, voice pitching higher, bucking back and forth as Issei fucks up into him, losing any semblance of composure. 

Issei lets out a ragged chuckle, breath hot against Takahiro's face and his hand curving tighter around one asscheek, a finger teasing at his stretched out rim. 'Is that right?'

Takahiro moans, _'Yes, please,_ just _-_ ' and drops his weight on Issei's chest, arching his back and burying his face in his neck. The tip of Issei's finger dips into his hole and he whimpers, flushed. 

That is the _last_ straw. 'Okay just- fuck me now, I need it.'

Issei hums. 'Your wish is my command.'

He flips them over, pulling out to tug Takahiro's ruined thong down from where it's barely hanging on to his hips, and his cock is out, hard and flushed against his flat, sweaty stomach. 

Issei throws the underwear over his shoulder and it lands on the floor and then his hands are on Takahiro's thighs and Takahiro wraps them tight around his waist and _moans_ at the slick slide of his cock against Issei's. 

Issei drags it out for a minute, grinding their cocks together and then pulls back, spreading Takahiro's cheeks and thrusting back into him and shit, his pace is relentless from the get-go, slamming into Takahiro hard and fast and he whines, tossing his head back onto the pillow.

He gropes up Issei's abs and chest to tweak his nipples and Issei groans low and deep and grabs his hands, his grip tight on his wrists and Takahiro whimpers out a quiet, 'Fuck.' 

Issei pins his wrists behind his back, holding them there one handed and his other hand slides up Takahiro's bare thigh as he fucks into him fast and deep. 

Takahiro moans high and punched out, squirming and bucking up, hands restrained so good. 'Fuck, Issei, _yes,_ fuck me, _please_.'

Issei slows down and _grinds_ against his prostate, slamming into it and speeding up again and Takahiro's eyes roll back and he bucks up, moaning out, babbling, 'Fuck, _fuck_ , fuck yes oh my god _daddy,_ so good, shit,' and Issei groans out loud, hips stuttering and hand squeezing his ass. 

'Fuck, fucking _take it,_ shit, you're so good, so hot, baby,' and Takahiro whines, hands struggling half-heartedly and back arching, feeling himself practically bouncing on Issei's cock and moans, 'Shit, your cock is so good, so thick, so big _please,_ harder.'

Issei's pace turns downright vicious, fucking into him hard and his hand is so tight on Takahiro's wrists and he squirms and his grip just gets tighter and he whimpers, grinding his cock against Issei's chest, so close.

' _Hiro_ -'

'Please, please d-daddy, fuck- you're so _good,_ fuck _I love you_ -'

'Fuck, baby, I love you, love you so much-'

'-love you, love you so much, shit, I'm so _close_ , fuck,' he whines, eyelashes wet and clumping together from a mixture of tears and sweat and god, when did he start crying? 

Issei's thrusts get harder and erratic, losing control and his hand slides up to Takahiro's cock, hard and needy and red at the tip and he jerks him off fast and rough and perfect and thumbs at the tip and Takahiro lets out a high, whining, _'Haah,_ ' and the heat builds up in the pit of his stomach and he arches up and he's coming hard and white over his and Issei's chests and his vision blurs from how intense the pleasure is, legs tightening then loosening around Issei's waist, ankles linked and keeping him afloat. 

And he doesn't forget Issei, arching back into him and clenches, grinding down on his cock and says, _'Cum,_ Issei _._ '

Issei moans, thin and breathy and cums inside him, hot and thick and he's so full and Issei fucks him through it, slowing down and the grip on his wrists loosening and Takahiro shivers at the overstimulation.

He sighs and collapses against Takahiro, nosing his way behind his ear and exhaling, pulling out and Takahiro hisses, both at the stretch and the feeling of cum dripping down his thighs. 

His weight is heavy and comforting on top of him, though, and he can stay here like this a little longer. 

'So how long have you been in love with me?' Issei asks, voice rough but sounding content and so soft. 

Takahiro's reply is instant. 'From the moment you shoved your giant dick in me so, like, around an hour.'

Issei groans long-sufferingly into his neck.

Takahiri continues tirelessly, 'Definitely the biggest cock I've ever seen-'

'Don't make me laugh please I'm so tired-'

'Your fucking massive wang changed my life,' Takahiro says seriously and Issei buries his helpless laughter in Takahiro's neck. 

'You're _huge-'_ he drags out.

'Stop it-' Issei chokes out. 

'Colossal-'

'You're terrible-'

'Imagine being so fucking narcissistic that you get off on being told how big your dick is, you fucking moron,' Takahiro teases.

'I'll fucking nut again right now don't test me-' Takahiro laughs loud and his chest shakes and he feels Issei's grin pressing against his neck.

They lay like that, giggly and warm in their afterglow, over the moon and at peace and so in love. 

Takahiro drops a kiss to Issei's sweat matted hair, burying his nose in dark curls. 'Love you, so in love with you,' he murmurs, and Issei presses hot, lingering and tender kisses to his neck and threads a hand in his hair, stroking his thumb at Takahiro's temple and whispers, 'I've loved you since the day we met.'

Takahiro breathes out, feeling like he's floating. 

They'll doze off for a while, and Issei will wake up eventually in the middle of the night to nag him into eating something and probably Takahiro can get a blowjob out of it if he asks nice enough and plays his cards right, and they'll order takeout and sit on the couch and watch Netflix and Issei will definitely tease him about the daddy thing but he can probably get sex out of that, too, and he can tease him about the Instagram comment and they'll have the rest of their lives together to argue about what kind of Pokémon Issei actually is. (He’s definitely a Slaking.)

Takahiro kisses Issei's head again, and smiles, realizing he's already half asleep. He whispers a soft, 'Goodnight, Issei, I love you,' and settles back. 

His reply is quiet and fond. 'Goodnight, Hiro. Love you too.'

Nothing but the white noise of the city out the window, until Issei breaks the silence with a tired mumble of, 'Oh fuck, we're both covered in cum.'

'Fuck off, we'll get up in a bit, don't worry about it. Shut up and sleep.' 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/caandlelit/status/1284919139019239426?s=20)  
> matsukawa complicated relationship with my dad issei projection all the way baby  
> yes they went to warped tour together fuck off 
> 
> please leave a comment and kudos i need opinions <3
> 
> thankyou for reading !!!!!! love u matsuhana nation  
> 


End file.
